


The Little Book of Shipping Prompts

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Recently I asked the people of TAG Tumblr who they shipped. The many responses sparked inspiration in me, and so I decided to try my hand at writing little pieces for some of them!
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Wayne Rigby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Little Book of Shipping Prompts

Kayo was fire - wild and untameable. She wasn’t afraid to carve out her own path, nor was she afraid to speak her mind. She wouldn’t hesitate to bend given orders if she saw a better way to get to a goal, even if it meant endangering herself to protect others. 

Wayne, on the other hand, was ice – patient, yet dangerous. He was methodical in what he did, making precise calculations in order to achieve what he would set out to achieve. Orders coming from the GDF were carried out to the highest standard, and anything less than perfection was deemed not worthy of praise. 

When they were assigned the task of catching the Chaos Crew, they clashed and fought. Neither wanted to back down – their personalities not allowing the other to take charge for the crucial task that was presented to them. They would batter and beat each other, desperate to come out on top.

Despite their rough start, Kayo and Wayne began to warm to each other. They trained together, offering a hand to the other when they fell. They cheered each other on, keeping their morale high in times of desperation. Victories were shared and celebrated. Loses were studied and worked upon without fear of blame or judgement.

When they became vulnerable, they let each other in. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would train, and further into their partnership, they would quietly enjoy the other’s company.

Outwardly, they were still fire and ice, but when together, they were something all more powerful.


End file.
